Patients who suffer from the pain and immobility caused by osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis have an option of joint replacement surgery. Joint replacement surgery is quite common and enables many individuals to function properly when it would not be otherwise possible to do so. Artificial joints are usually comprised of metal, ceramic and/or plastic components that are fixed to existing bone.
Such joint replacement surgery is otherwise known as joint arthroplasty. Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged joint is replaced with a prosthetic joint. In a typical total joint arthroplasty, the ends or distal portions of the bones adjacent to the joint are resected or a portion of the distal part of the bone is removed and the artificial joint is secured thereto.
There are known to exist many designs and methods for manufacturing implantable articles, such as bone prostheses. Such bone prostheses include components of artificial joints such as elbows, hips, knees and shoulders.
During performance of a joint replacement procedure, it is generally necessary to provide the surgeon with a certain degree of flexibility in the selection of a prosthesis. In particular, the anatomy of the bone into which the prosthesis is to be implanted may vary somewhat from patient to patient. Such variations may be due to, for example, the patient's age, size and gender. For example, in the case of a femoral prosthesis, the patient's femur may be relatively long or relatively short thereby requiring use of a femoral prosthesis, which includes a stem that is relatively long or short, respectively. Moreover, in certain cases, such as when use of a relatively long stem length is required, the stem must also be bowed in order to conform to the anatomy of the patient's femoral canal.
Such a need for prostheses of varying shapes and sizes thus creates a number of problems in regard to the use of a one-piece prosthesis. For example, a hospital or surgery center must maintain a relatively large inventory of prostheses in order to have the requisite mix of prostheses needed for certain situations, such as trauma situations and revision surgery. Moreover, since the bow of the stem must conform to the bow of the intramedullary canal of the patient's femur, rotational positioning of the upper portion of the prosthesis is limited thereby rendering precise location of the upper portion and hence the head of the prosthesis very difficult.
In addition, since corresponding bones of the left and right side of a patient's anatomy (e.g. left and right femur) may bow in opposite directions, it is necessary to provide (left) and (right) variations of the prosthesis in order to provide anteversion of the bone stem, thereby further increasing the inventory of prostheses which must be maintained.
As a result of these and other drawbacks, a number of modular prostheses have been designed. As its name implies, a modular prosthesis is constructed in modular form so that the individual elements or figures of the prosthesis can be selected to fit the needs of a given patient's anatomy. For example, modular prostheses have been designed which include a proximal neck component which can be assembled to any one of numerous distal stem components in order to create an assembly which fits the needs of a given patient's anatomy. Such a design allows the distal stem component to be selected and thereafter implanted in the patient's bone in a position that conforms to the patient's anatomy while also allowing for a limited degree of independent positioning of the proximal neck component relative to the patient's pelvis.
One issue that arises as a result of the use of a modular prosthesis is the locking of the components relative to one another. In particular, firm reproducible locking of the proximal neck component to the distal stem component is critical to prevent separation of the two components subsequent to implantation thereof into the patient. The need for the firm locking is particularly necessary if the design does not provide for positive locking with weight bearing. As such, a number of locking mechanisms have heretofore been designed to lock the components of a modular prosthesis to one another. For example, a number of modular prostheses have heretofore been designed to include a distal stem component, which has an upwardly extending post, which is received into a bore defined distal neck component. A relatively long fastener such as a screw or bolt is utilized to secure the post with the bore. Other methods of securing modular components include the impacting of one component onto the other. This method has highly variable results
Current designs of modular stems include designs in which the modular connection utilizes a tapered fit between the two components. For example, the proximal body may include an internal taper, which mates with an external taper on the distal stem. Such a taper connection may be used in conjunction with additional securing means, for example, a threaded connection or may be used alone. It is important that the tapered connection be secure. For example, the proper amount of force must be applied to the tapered connection to properly secure the tapered connection so that the connection can withstand the forces associated with the operation of the stem.
Current attempts to provide a device to adjoin components of a modular joint prosthesis are fraught with several problems. For example, the device may not provide sufficient mechanical advantage to securely lock the components. Further, the ergonomics available to lock the components may not be optimal. Additionally, a device relying solely on the displacement for a taper connection may not provide sufficient force as there may not be an accurate correspondence of displacement to the clamping force. Also, utilizing a displacement method may make it possible to overtighten and damage the components. Further, prior art solutions may be difficult to manufacture or expensive to make.
Once a modular prosthesis, for example, a modular hip stem prosthesis, has its relative components positioned properly, the components must be firmly secured to each other. It is possible when the components are secured together that relative motion between the components may occur causing their relative position in particular their angular orientation to be disturbed. In other words, when the first and second components of the modular hip stem are drawn together, one component may rotate about the other one causing their version or orientation to be compromised. Further, whatever device is used to angularly position the components of the modular prosthesis into the proper orientation may need to be removed and an assembly device positioned on the prosthesis to secure the components to each other. Such removal of the alignment device and installation of the assembly device adds cost and complexity to the procedure, as well as, increasing the operating room time.
There is thus a need to provide for an assembly and disassembly tool capable of alleviating at least some of the aforementioned problems.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20040122439 entitled “ADJUSTABLE BIOMECHANICAL TEMPLATING & RESECTION INSTRUMENT AND ASSOCIATED METHOD”, US Patent Application Publication No. 20040122437 entitled “ALIGNMENT DEVICE FOR MODULAR IMPLANTS AND METHOD”, US Patent Application Publication No. 20040122440 entitled “INSTRUMENT AND ASSOCIATED METHOD OF TRAILING FOR MODULAR HIP STEMS”, US Patent Application Publication No. 20040267266 published Jun. 25, 2003 entitled “MODULAR TAPERED REAMER FOR BONE PREPARATION AND ASSOCIATED METHOD”, and US Patent Application Publication No. 20040267267 published Dec. 30, 2004 entitled “NON-LINEAR REAMER FOR BONE PREPARATION AND ASSOCIATED METHOD” are hereby incorporated in their entireties by reference.
Prior attempts to provide instruments to assemble modular prostheses have had problems due to the large and bulky nature of such instruments. These large and bulky instruments are difficult for the surgeon to use and provide problems in performing minimally invasive orthopedic implant surgery. Furthermore, prior art tools provide a tool designed for only one modular prosthesis. The tool may not be suitable for prostheses with other sizes and shapes. The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of the problems with the prior art.